


Team Magic Gunslinger

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Natsu arrives in Hargeon with Happy, Alzack, and Bisca.





	Team Magic Gunslinger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**[TMG]**

**Team Magic Gunslinger**

**[TMG]** **  
Hargeon Town, Kingdom of Fiore, Ishgar, Earth Land, July 2, X784**

After joining the Fairy Tail Guild at Erza Scarlet's invitation, Bisca Mulan quickly found herself making a team with Erza's childhood friends, Natsu Dragneel and Happy, as well as another member originally from Alakitasia who fought with Guns like her named Alzack Connell. While Natsu was a Dragon Slayer and Happy a talking cat creature, the four of them, nonetheless, referred to their group as Team Magic Gunslinger as Natsu and Happy described themselves of having the attitude of one if nothing else. The four of them had a pretty good thing going for them by far, but there was one certain problem in Team Magic Gunslinger that Bisca would've been born blind to ignore. Both Natsu and Alzack were competing each other for her affections, and she herself didn't know who she liked more, but she had been thinking harder about it in the previous week before deciding on a choice when Natsu roped them all into a supposed Igneel sighting in Hargeon.

After exiting the train station, the group of four soon found a group of women crowding around the so-called Salamander in town, which excited Natsu to prompt Bisca and Alzack to fire warning shots into the sky to disperse the crowd. However, as soon as the girls panicked away in fright, Natsu and his team saw that they were just cheering a smug looking Wizard that didn't look so confident after that.

"Uh, who are you?" Natsu asked in confusion.

Before the man could answer, Bisca interjected with a sharp glare. "You're that thief from Titan Nose, Bora of Prominence!"

The blue-haired charmer then began to freak out. "What?! How did you know that?!" Seeing all the doubtful gazes his way, he then said with a wave of his hand. "Uh, no! I mean who's Bora?!"

"Don't play stupid with me!" Bisca snapped. "It takes a former thief to know a thief! And your Charm Magic won't be working now that it was broken off!"

"What?!" The crowd of women snapped in anger before they then attacked Bora with their fists and legs.

Seeing the beatdown in front of them, Alzack turned to Natsu with a slight grin. "I told you that someone was pawning off your reputation."

Natsu grunted unamused. "Even if I don't care for it, at least I actually have a reputation."

Alzack groaned in dismay as Happy giggled at his depressed look. "He's not wrong there, buddy!" The blue furred cat said in between his giggles.

"Wait, you're the real Salamander?" A blonde girl who didn't participate in Bora's humiliation asked Natsu.

Natsu shrugged with a careless smile. "That's me. But you can just call me Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail."

The blonde's eyes widened in excitement. "Fairy Tail?! Really?! You got to tell if there's a way I can join! Please!"

Bisca giggled at the girl's enthusiastic begging before telling her. "Just relax. I was like that once myself, but there's no need to worry."

After the girl properly introduced herself as Lucy, the five of them went to the train station to get a ride for Magnolia when Bisca stopped Natsu so they could have a talk.

"What's wrong?" He asked her in concern before she surprised him with a kiss on the lips.

Making it brief, Bisca then parted away before saying to Natsu. "Just wanted to let you know I've made a choice before something else happens."

**[TMG]**

**I originally wanted to play this off of Bisca's old thieving background in an Elder Scrolls kind of way, but then I thought about how she and Alzack were apparently their own team and how I had done similar team ups in the Fairy Tail Guild with Levy's and Evergreen's, so you know. Of course, while I have been interested in Natsu/Bisca since I read a rather tasteful lemon of them, I don't think I'll make a longer work out of it out of respect for Asuka. She may not have played a big enough role now, but I guess my hands are usually tied down when there's a child involved in canon and that some guys do need a little love here and there. Still, I wouldn't mind seeing a love triangle of them with Alzack in a story, so long as it doesn't have an angsty edge to it, infidelity, or an ending where Bisca gets both men because they are all hard to swallow in my opinion.**


End file.
